The present invention relates to a driving mechanism of music water ball, which provides waterproof effect for avoiding rusting of the mechanism and enables the decoration of the water ball to rotate more smoothly and accurately.
The conventional music water ball includes a driving mechanism for rotating a decoration placed in the water ball in accordance with the music emitted from a music bell. A shaft rod is passed through a shaft hole of a rotary tray of a base of the decoration. A clearance exists between the shaft rod and the shaft hole. Therefore, after a period of use, the water in the water ball tends to infiltrate back through the clearance into the driving mechanism. This will lead to rusting of the driving mechanism and affect the operation thereof. Moreover, in the conventional water ball, the power of the winding spring of the music bell is transmitted through the shaft rod to the base for rotating the same. The power is directly transmitted via the shaft rod in a fastened state. When driving the decoration to rotate, the power is transmitted without any buffering, so that a frictional force takes place to make the rotation unsmooth and inaccurate.